Plants vs. Zombies Online: Undead Dynasty
Undead Dynasty 'is a world in Plants vs. Zombies Online. It has two gimmicks, being Zen Tiles, which produce Plant Food, and Weapon Stands, which can grant zombies special abilities. Game Description Take a trip back to the ancient dynasty of Dr. Zomboss, and keep your head from being chopped off by the Kung-Fu masters of the ancient art. Will your own masterful usage of flora keep your brains safe, or will the forbidden arts take over? Environment Modifiers Zen Tiles: Zen Tiles work like Sun Tiles, except they produce plant food instead of sun. As long as a plant is on it, it will produce plant food occasionally, but not as often as a Sun Tile produces sun. Zenobias allow the player to plant Zen Tiles in other worlds. Weapon Stands: Weapon Stands act similarly to Tombstones, but if a basic zombie walks by them, they will pick up a weapon. Destroy them quickly before they buff too many zombies and give them special abilities. Plants * Brussel Sprout: Travels ahead four tiles back and forth damaging any zombie in the area. * Dragonfruit: Tap to shoot a spread of three flames that travel straight and diagnally. The longer he is charged, the farther the fire will travel. * Thumpquat: Attacks like a Squash but can also attack diagnally, up and down. Can also target obstacles like Weapon Stands. He will not expire if he attacks a weapon stand or other type of obstacle, however he will stay on that tile upon hitting it. * Dike-on Raidsh: Unmoveable defensive plant with a short range slap attack. * Leech Blossom: The player first manually targets any plant on the lawn to create a link with the Leech Blossom. The Leech Blossom will then target single zombies and leech their health to the chosen plant. * Blockoli: Grabs zombies and hurls them back at other zombies, after hurling he will become exhausted and will need to rest before grabbing and tossing another zombie, he has elevated toughness. *Zenobia: Creates Zen Tiles. Zombies * Kung-Fu Zombie: Regular Kung-Fu master. * Kung-Fu Conehead: His ancient cone gives him more protection than a regular wise sensei. * Kung-Fu Buckethead: His make-shift gong bucket gives him forbidden protection against damage. * Kung-Fu Flag: Calls forth a fighting "wave" of zombies. * Kung-Fu Torch: Burns plants that he touches. * Hammer Zombie: Spins his hammer which will deflect shots and also deal heavy damage to nearby plants. He gets tired after spinning and will be left vulnerable. * Potion Zombie: Drinks a potion which buffs his bite power for a limited time. * Qigong Zombie: Uses his Qigong technique to pull plants towards him. * Bomb Zombie: Explodes in a 3x3 area when he encounters a plant. Weakness is being chilled. * Gong Zombie: Bangs his gong and summons Kung-fu Zombies. There is a chance he'll summon a special zombie like Bomb Zombie or Potion Zombie. * Shaolin Monk Zombie: Just a regular monk. * Shaolin Monk Conehead: His shaolin cone gives him more protection that a regular monk. * Shaolin Monk Buckethead: His kettle bucket gives him masterful defense against damage. * Helmet Monk Zombie: His battle helmet gives him machined toughness. * Shaolin Flag. * Torch Monk Zombie: Burns plants when he encounters them, will then deflect projectiles when chilled. * Sword Monk Zombie: Sword deals heavy damage to plants. * Kung-Fu Firework Imp: Speeds across the lawn on a firework. * Potion Monk Zombie: Drinks a potion that boosts his speed. * Nunchuck Monk Zombie: Uses his nunchucks to neutralize projectiles and damage plants. * Shaolimp Monk: Levitates over all but the tallest plants. Can be blown away when levitating. * Shaolin Gargantuar: Does not have an imp, but he has the ability to jump and switch lanes. * Zombot Golden Gigadragon: Golden dragon mech that can summon weapon stands and has mystical powers as well. Almanac Entries Brussel Sprout Goes back and forth four tiles damaging any zombies in the area. Sun Cost: 150 Damage: Moderate Range: 4 tiles Recharge: Fast ''Brussel Sprout's brother, Russel Sprout, is currently working at a cubicle in the Stem Library, just reading, while Brussel's out fighting zombies through time! He knows that he has the better life. Dragonfruit Dragonfruit shoots fire that can spread. The longer it's charged, the more it spreads. Sun Cost: 200 Damage: Moderate Range: Lobbed Recharge: Mediocre Dragonfruit loves to party, and everyone knows that his moves set him on fire...as well as everything else around him. That's what happens where you're trained in the forbidden art of being awesome. Thumpquat Thumpquat can squash zombies in adjacent lanes, and squash obstacles. Sun Cost: 150 Damage: Massive Range: Area Recharge: Slow '''Thump, thump, thump.' That's the sound of the Thumpquat, doing what he does best. 'Thump, thump, thump. Dike-on Radish An immoveable defense that can slap zombies. Sun Cost: 75 Toughness: Elevated Damage: Normal Range: 2 tiles. Recharge: Mediocre He's as stubborn as a mule. Won't budge for nothin' or no one. And nothing changes his mind. Except for cake, maybe... Leech Blossom Links to a plant, and saps health from a zombie to a plant. Sun Cost: 250 Damage: Normal Recharge: Slow Sometimes he thinks that if he sapped anymore health, he'd become a sapling Blockoli Hurls a zombie away, but need to recover afterward. Sun Cost: 250 Damage: Heavy Recharge: Slow Toughness: Elevated Some people mistake him for being part of the Firnace family tree, but he knows that he's his own plant, and he'll do what is means to be a Blockoli, even if he does look like a small tree! Zenobia Zenobia creates Zen Tiles to use in other worlds. Sun Cost: 400 (Increases by 100 every time planted) Recharge: Very Slow She's finally reached a state of zen after meditating in the woods for 7 years. Now Plant Food is easy magic for her. Her next goal is Peashooter. Kung-Fu Zombie Regular meditating zombie Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Still in training... Not going well... Kung-Fu Conehead His ancient cone gives him more protection that a regular wise sensei. Toughness: Protected Speed: Basic He's the master of the ancient technique known as Cone-Fu. It would work better if he knew how to use a cone to fight, but he doesn't he, nor anyone, knows how to do that. Kung-Fu Buckethead His make-shift gong bucket gives him forbidden protection against damage. Toughness: Hardened Speed: Basic Once you wear the sacred bucket, you can never go back. Unless a plant knocks it off your head... Kung-Fu Flag Zombie Calls forth a fighting "wave" of zombies. Toughness: Average Speed: Basic The brain on the flag is shown over the horizon, but is it rising, or setting? The world may never know. Kung Fu Torch Zombie Burns plant on contact. Toughness: Solid Speed: Hungry The amazing art of fire has been passed down for generations since Jurassic Marsh. Hammer Zombie Defects projectiles and does heavy damage. Toughness: Hardened Speed: Creeper (Hungry when spinning) How does he swing hammers so well? Well, don't tell anyone, but he's been going to clown school for a couple of weeks now, and he's been learning a lot! He's been waiting to implement his "juggling chainsaws on a unicycle" act for months now. Potion Zombie His potion buffs the damage he deals for a time. Toughness: Hardened Speed: Speedy Sometimes he accidentally picks up his juice packet rather than his potions when going off to the lawn. Yet somehow, juice has the same effect... Qigong Zombie Pull plants toward him with an ancient technique. Toughness: Dense Speed: Creeper Where did he learn this technique? Carl. Carl knows a lot. Bomb Zombie Blows up in a 3x3 area. Toughness: Average Speed: Speedy Weakness: Ice attacks. That's no regular bomb. That's a bomb created from the Bomb Art from Bomb Scroll #5. Just kidding, Bomb Zombie's just really ahead of his time. Gong Zombie Bangs his gong to summon zombies, and may summon a Bomb or Potion Zombie. Toughness: Dense Speed: Creeper Think of the gong as an alarm clock. The zombies are just sleeping under there. Shaolin Monk Zombie Regular monk zombie. Toughness: Average Speed: Basic His favorite animal in the Monkey. Shaolin Monk Conehead His shaolin cone gives him more protection than a regular monk. Toughness: Protected Speed: Basic He's been studying the art of wearing cones since the day he raised out of the ground. So, for not very long. Shaolin Monk Buckethead His kettle bucket gives him masterful defense against damage. Toughness: Hardened Speed: Basic Luckily, he poured out the burning hot Green Tea before wearing it. A diamond in the rough, that one. Helmet Monk Zombie His battle helmet gives him super defense against damage. Toughness: Machined Speed: Basic The helmet was worn by his father before him. What was his father's profession? Construction worker. Shaolin Flag Zombie Calls forth a "wave" of Monks. Toughness: Average Speed: Basic He thought he signed up to watch over the Zombie Monkeys at the zoo, but this is close enough he guesses. Torch Monk Zombie Burns through plants on contact. Toughness: Solid Speed: Hungry Just carrying the torch of torch carriers. Sword Monk Zombie Cuts down plants with his sword. Toughness: Solid Speed: Speedy He swears the sword has a mind of its own. He doesn't even know what a sword is! Seriously! Kung-Fu Firework Imp Speeds through defenses on a firework. Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Fireworks are the pinnacle of fun for Imps... Potion Monk Zombie His potion can buff his speed and defense permanently Toughness: Average (Hardened with potion) Speed: Basic (Speedy with potion) If only Potion Zombie and Potion Monk Zombie could combine their powers. Sadly, they haven't yet discovered the power of friendship. Nunchuck Monk Zombie Knocks down projectiles and harms plants. Toughness: Solid Speed: Basic He frequently want to chuck his nunchucks at plants, but he's not sure he's ready for that skill. Shaolimp Monk Levitates over all but the highest of defenses. Toughness: Average Speed: Speedy ...make-shift wings are an acceptable alternative. Shaolin Gargantuar Switches lanes due to not having an Imp buddy. Toughness: Great Speed: Hungry Inside, he feels lonely. He just want to feel the friendship that other Gargantuars share. He's especially jealous of Sloth and Rock Star Gargantuars. Zombot Golden Gigadragon The ancient dragon with lasers to last. Toughness: Undying Speed: Speedy Special: Summons Weapon Stands Special: Uses mystical abilities to kill plants. Zomboss could've gone with the Zombot Silver Superdragon, or even the Bronze Blasterdragon, but he thought gold was more flashy, even if it was weaker. Zomboss is all about the fashion. Exclusive Brain Busters TBA Levels TBA Dialogue TBA Travel Log Quests TBA Achievements TBA Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online World Category:World Idea